


Angry & In Love

by daisygirl101



Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: Who cares if you're out until 1 a.m., working hard in the mines? You certainly don't.But Alex definitely cares, and he's not very happy that you're so careless.It's about time to teach you a lesson about being careless.
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Angry & In Love

**Author's Note:**

> These were sort of written out of order, so sorry for any continuity issues I missed!

Alex paced the floor of your farmhouse. He was frustrated, tense, upset, and horribly, sickly worried. He couldn’t sit still, not with all of the energy he had. It was almost one a.m. and you hadn’t returned to the farmhouse yet.

Traditionally, Alex spent the night at the farmhouse with you on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. After he became your boyfriend, you gave him a spare key to the house. He had initially found it strange when there was no response to his knock on your front door at six p.m., but figured you were out doing things and you'd be back soon. He let himself in and made himself comfortable on the couch.

But now that it was much later into the evening and you hadn’t returned yet, Alex was incredibly nervous. His mind was throwing every scenario possible at him, even the most unlikely. He was trying to convince himself that you'd forgotten it was Friday night and ended up sleeping at Maru's place or down at Leah's cabin again. But something felt off. You would have left a note or told him in person. A cancellation wasn’t a big deal.

_She's been eaten by slimes._

"Shut up," Alex growled at his mind. He knew you were tough, tougher than most, but those creatures in the mines where you liked to explore could be a lot to take on alone. His stomach flipped at the thought of you in the clinic, passed out on the operating table. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. His thigh twitched as he fidgeted with his hands.

 _What if she fell in the mines and is trapped? What if she got lost somewhere? What if someone hurt her?_ The last thought almost made him puke. You were Alex's whole life. He'd already lost his mother; he couldn’t lose you too. He couldn’t handle that pain. He didn’t think he could survive another loss like that.

Alex stood from the table and grabbed his set of keys. He was going looking for you. He couldn’t sit there any longer and worry himself to death. He was going to come find you, rescue you, take care of you, and bring you home. He swung the door open and stopped to see your shocked face on the other side. "(Y/N)?"

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday?" he asked with a confused tone. Your face lit up.

"Wow, all day I thought it was Thursday! What a nice surprise," you said cheerfully and walked into your home. Alex watched you walk passed him, completely dumbfounded that you could be this way. "Have you been waiting long? Good thing you have a key."

"I've been worried sick," Alex hissed. He wasn’t worried anymore, now he was just downright frustrated. You'd flipped his stomach into knots and didn’t even acknowledge it. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Sounds like it's time for you to go to bed," you joked, referencing his grumpy pout. "And don’t worry, I'm back from the mines, safe and sound, like I always am," you said as you tucked away your leftover snacks into the fridge. Alex slammed the fridge closed before you could put anything else away. You took a step back in shock. "Alex?"

"I have been sitting in this house for hours. I was worried you were hurt. Why in the hell are you out this late?"

"Sheesh, calm down. I appreciate your concern, and I'm sorry I forgot the day of the week, but I'm all good now. No need to get worked up," you said and tried to push passed him. Alex blocked you. You knew he would never hurt you, but the fact that he was much stronger and bigger than you were was intimidating. You gulped. You'd never seen him this furious.

Alex didn’t know whether to cry out of joy and fear or strangle you out of frustration. How could you care so little about your wellbeing? You were a precious gift to him. If you broke yourself, he might not be able to get you fixed, and he could never replace you. He had to do something with all of the energy he'd built up.

He pushed you up against your kitchen wall in a split second, using his body to crush you against the cold surface. You shrieked in fear. Alex was rarely rough with you, and was never rough outside of the bedroom. He normally treated you like a doll. This side of him scared you. "I thought you were hurt. I thought something bad had happened. I thought…" he trailed off as his voice broke. "Dammit, (Y/N)." He looked down at the ground and took a huge breath.

"Alex, I'm okay. I'm right here. There's no need for concern. Sweetheart, look at me. I'm here," you said as you tipped his chin up to look at you. For a moment, you saw the sweet, loving man your boyfriend was. But in a split second, it was gone.

"You scared the shit out of me. You're not getting off the hook that easy," he growled. Before you could protest, Alex had picked you up and thrown you over his shoulder. You screamed as he carried you to your bedroom.

"Alex, you're scaring me!" you cried.

"Good," he harshly replied. You couldn’t deny that his forwardness was turning you on a bit. If where he was taking you had any indication how the night was going to play out, you were sort of excited. You liked to keep things fun in the bedroom with him, and judging by Alex's actions, tonight would be no different.

He threw you down onto your bed unforgivingly. Before you could react, he reached over you and into your nightstand drawer. He grabbed something from the drawer and placed himself on all fours above you. "Hands above your head." You looked back at your boyfriend with wild eyes, unsure of everything. "I said, hands above your head," he growled. You didn’t hesitate and stretched your arms up above you. Alex reached out and clicked a metal cuff on one hand. He slipped the chain through your bed frame and restrained the other hand with it. You didn’t realize what he'd done until you tried to pull your hands back.

"You handcuffed me?" you asked in shock.

"Yes. I'm not done yet." Alex's hands went for the hem of your shirt. He couldn’t pull it completely from your body with your hands restrained the way they were. He pushed the shirt up far enough to stuff it into your open mouth. "Not a word from you." Now you were completely turned on. Alex had never been so forward and dominating with you in bed. You felt your pussy begin to throb.

Next, he reached behind your back and unhooked your bra. The elastic popped free as he unclipped the straps with it. He pulled the garment from your chest and tossed it aside. His rough hands wasted no time in playing with you, pulling at your nipples and kneading your breasts. All you could do was moan through your shirt-turned-gag. You felt so powerless. You and Alex had talked about bringing some components of light bondage into the bedroom, but you never thought he'd actually go for it. While your boyfriend came off as a cocky bastard, you knew he was anything but. He had just as much self-doubt as any human being, and probably more. You felt a twinge of pride for how far he'd come in finding himself in your sexual encounters.

Alex quickly ripped you from your trance as he took one of your breasts in his mouth. You desperately rolled your hips, trying to feel some friction through your jeans. Alex's hand came down hard on your hip and pinned you to the bed. "Oh, absolutely not. You're in trouble, farm girl. This is going to be an all night torture session for you," he said coldly. Your eyes almost rolled back at the thought. You were becoming putty in his hands and you loved every moment thus far. "If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you have my cock. And if you're a really good girl, I might even let you get off," he whispered against your ear as he started to nibble. You cried into your gag and tried to roll your hips again, but Alex's hand had a tight grip on you. "Oh, are you desperate already?" he teased you. You cried out and nodded. Alex laughed. "We're just getting started."

Alex dipped his hands below your jeans. He ran his skilled hands across the front of your cotton underwear as he just missed your clit. Once again you rolled your hips, desperately looking for any kind of touch he'd give you. His hand came down again on your hip. "Do I have to restrain every part of you? Is that what you want?" You groaned and shook your head. "Then be good and stay still," he warned you. He went back to kissing your chest and lightly biting your hardened nipples. You cried out through your gag as his mouth warmed your body.

Alex's hands found the hem of your jeans and pulled them from your body quickly, almost giving you a friction burn in the process. You spread your legs graciously for him, hoping he would give up teasing you sooner than later. He smirked and placed his hands on the inside of your thighs, giving them a harsh squeeze. Your back arched and you cried out in pain. "You think you can tempt me? Watching you squirm in desperation is more fun than anything else," Alex said with a low chuckle. You cried through the gag as you almost felt tears of desperation come down your cheeks. Your body was begging for release of any kind.

Your boyfriend started at the inside of your calves. He started up the left side, carefully nibbling and kissing your delicate skin. You fought your instincts hard, as your body wanted to jerk in excitement and anticipation. You had a feeling that if you did react, Alex would pin you down again without mercy. You were trying to play by his rules, as that was the only way you could find satisfaction.

When he got to your inner left thigh, you thought he was finally going to take care of your soaked underwear. But he didn’t. Instead, he moved from the highest point inside your left thigh to the highest point inside your right thigh, once again depriving your pussy of any attention. You whined as Alex nibbled and sucked his way down your right leg.

Once he was finished leaving marks, he sat back and got off the bed. He tossed his shirt aside and threw his jeans to the floor. He didn’t hesitate and removed his underwear too, leaving him nude and obviously hard. Alex climbed onto the bed and kneeled beside your face. He pulled the gag from your mouth and you gasped for air. "Open your mouth. If you bite me, I'll punish you dearly," he warned you. You could see the dark threat in his eyes. You opened your mouth wide and Alex slid his cock in. He sighed in pleasure as your warm mouth engulfed him. You went to work as best as you could, moving your tongue around his length and sucking when you could.

Alex gently moved in and out of your mouth, fucking your face at a slow pace. He was hesitant to speed up for multiple reasons; the first being his fear of hurting you, and the second being his concerns about ending the night too quickly. He wanted to stretch this out as long as he could, or at least until he felt you'd learned your lesson.

When he started to feel himself moving faster unintentionally, he pulled himself from your mouth. You gasped for air as another tear slid down your cheek from the lack of air. Your mind was a disaster. You couldn’t form a single sentence or thought. You knew you needed a release before you would be able to do anything else, including think clearly.

After what felt like hours of teasing, Alex moved his body to a spot between your legs. He was kind enough not to replace the gag in your mouth, so you could now hear how loud your subtle moans and cries were. "You've been good so far. Do you want a reward?"

"Yes, please," you breathed out. Alex brushed his thumb over your underwear, making sure to brush lightly across your clit. The motion made your whole body jump and you whined greedily.

"Do you want me to do that again?"

"Yes, please." Alex granted your wish and pressed harder across your slit. You cried louder this time.

"Wow, baby girl, you are desperate for my cock, aren’t you?" he lowly asked. You nodded. Alex could feel the wetness soaking through your underwear. It turned him on even more. "How about we play a little game?"

"Okay," you said shakily. He hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them off, tossing them across the room.

"I'm going to have some fun with you. If you make any noise, I'll punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alex," you replied. Alex met your desperate eyes one more time before he dipped his head down and blew a breath of cold air onto your slit. You shivered in anticipation. He slowly ran his tongue up your dripping slit until he reached your clit, giving it a really light bite. You yelped in surprise. Alex sat up immediately. You regretted it instantly.

Alex wordlessly climbed out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. You heard the fridge open and Alex grabbed a glass. You tried to listen to what he was doing, but you couldn’t figure it out. He returned to the bedroom with a glass in his hands. He slammed it on the nightstand and you could hear the ice jingle in the glass. When he picked up an ice cube and crawled between your legs, you started to panic with anticipation.

You tried to close your legs, but Alex sat between them and pushed them open. "Alex, wait! No! I'm sorry," you begged. Your pleas fell on deaf ears. Alex slid the ice cube along your warm folds. You curled back and shrieked in surprise. Your mind wandered to the safe word you and Alex had set several weeks back, but you weren’t quite ready for it yet. He dumped the ice cube back into the glass and planted his mouth back onto your pussy. Other than gasps of pleasure, you didn’t make a single noise.

You bit your lip as Alex brought you to an orgasm. You screwed your eyes closed tightly and did everything in your power not to call out for Alex. You gasped for air as the floor fell out from underneath you. He continued to lick up and down and tease your entrance with his fingers as you writhed in pleasure.

You finally collapsed back onto the bed and let your head fall back. Alex didn’t say a word as he lined up with your entrance. He didn’t give you a second to recover as he drove himself into you. Your back arched in shock as you let loose a loud scream. You pulled against the handcuffs relentlessly as Alex pounded you. Your senses were being overloaded as sparks were flying. You didn’t care that you were breaking Alex's rule. You screamed and cried for him as he gripped your hips and drove deeper into you.

"That’s a good girl. Taking my cock like a slut. Taking your punishment like you should," Alex roughly whispered in your ear. He nibbled on your ear as he thrust faster into you.

"Alex, Alex!" you screamed and dug your nails into your palms. You were beginning to get feeling back in your lower half and it was quickly leading you to another orgasm. Alex was breathing hard above you and pushed your legs farther apart. He wrapped an arm around each of your thighs and squeezed you closer. He threw his head back as he thrust as far as he could into you, tipping him into an orgasm. You followed quickly, making your head spin and your vision blurry.

Alex fucked you through your orgasms as you struggled to think. Once you were both spent, he collapsed beside you. You couldn’t find the energy to open your eyes, so you lied there, listening to Alex try and catch his breath. You felt the bed shift and heard the silver keys of the handcuffs jingle in Alex's hands. He reached up and freed one of your hands before freeing the other. You pulled your hands into your chest quietly.

You weren’t sure what to say. The sex was good, but you couldn’t tell if Alex was still upset with you. He was still lying beside you on his back, his eyes closed as well. "Please take better care of yourself." You opened your eyes and turned to see Alex lying beside you with his eyes closed. "I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you, just like I lost my mom. When you were so careless with how upset I was I got frustrated. I'm sorry I took it out on you sexually. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn’t take your feelings into account. I guess I'm just not used to having other people care about me so much," you admitted.

"I do care about you. I love you a ton. I hate seeing you put yourself in danger so often. I need you to be more careful," he said as he rolled over and looked at you. You mirrored his actions and stared back into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too. I'm sore, but this was good," you chuckled. "How about I make some of those chocolate chip cookies you love, and then you can read me that book you’ve been reading? I'm excited to hear what happens next," you suggested. Alex nodded and tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear.

"I'd like that, my farm girl."


End file.
